Charmed Lineage 1x01: Moving On
by TBorah89
Summary: This is a spinoff of Charmed and the firt episode picks up a year after the Ultimate Battle and then it jumps ahead to the year that Chris came to the past from
1. Chapter 1: Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

The first few months after the Ultimate Battle were hectic for the Charmed Ones. There were the left over straggling upper level demons that had to be taken care to keep the underworld from organizing too quickly. But that's not what caused the chaos, no that was caused by the bride from hell herself Phoebe Halliwell. She had been bad the time she got married to Cole but this time marrying Coop she was even worse everything had to be perfect. And since Phoebe insisted on getting married in a month's time everything had to be done quickly. But that even went off without a hitch. Coop and Phoebe were married at magic school in front of a small group of family and Friends. After that everything settled down and everyone got into the swing of their new lives.

Having been away for so long the first few months after his return Leo stuck close to home but he soon grew restless and went back to teaching at Magic School. Piper went on running the club and taking care of the boys and she began making plans to start the restaurant she'd always dreamed of running.

Phoebe and Coop settled into married life without a problem and soon found themselves expecting the little girl that had saw in her visions.

Paige and Henry finally got sit back and enjoy being married without the constant stress of demon hunting to keep them apart. And then they too found themselves expecting their first child.


	2. Chapter 2:Building a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters except for those I make up

* * *

Chapter 2: Building a Life

Phoebe was sitting on the couch in her condo when Coop reentered the room after putting the baby down in the nursery for the nightThey had been home from the hospital for about a week now with baby Prue and all in all things were going very well. That's why they were both very surprised to hear a knock on the door, they both looked at each other as if to ask "Are you going to get that?". Phoebe looked at Coop and knew that he was dead on his feet he had stayed up all night last night to be with Prue while she cried and then he had to go half way around the world to make matches today.

"Don't worry honey I'll get it." Phoebe said taking pity on her poor overworked husband.

Coop shot her a grateful look and said " Thank you Pheebs you're a life saver.".

When she opened the door to see who it was the sight that greeted her not only surprised her it down right shocked her. She stood there with her mouth hanging open for a second before she asked " How the hell did you get here Cole ?".

* * *

Piper, Leo , Paige, and Henry all sat in the dining room of the manor playing games both Leo and Henry had a beer in their hands as they stratagized for a way to beat the girls at Risk and so far they were failing at their quest. " Paige do you think maybe we should call dad and check on the boys while we wait three hours for these two geniuses to make their next move ?" Piper asked.

Breaking through the silence and causing Henry to look up from what he was doing to say in a joking manner " You know Piper that's not very fair I mean Leo and I are a man down after all Coop is our best Strategist so you gotta give me and Leo a break.".

Both of the guys laughed but Paige just ignored both of them and turned to her sister and replied " Sure I wouldn't mind seeing about little Henry since I know you'll call regardless of what I say because you're a worrier my dear. I still can't believe that Victor was that excited about watching him."

"Ok number one I don't worry that much ok maybe I do but I think I've earned the right to. Number two I'll have you know that you made my dad's day by giving Henry his name." Piper countered.

"Whatever dude. Let's just go call them" Paige said blushing a little while pulling her sister out of her chair.

"Alright woman I'm coming ." Piper said then she turned and addressed her husband and brother-in-law "And you two don't even think about cheating."

Both of the guys just looked sheepishly at the floor and once the girls were out of earshot Henry said "Leo we could have gotten away with it why did you have to look so guilty ?".

Leo just gave him a helpless shrug and said " What can I say I used to be an angel I can't lie." they just laughed man was it nice to be normal.

* * *

Victor Bennet was willing to admit that he'd made a lot of mistakes in his life especially where his girls were concerned but he'd gotten a wake up call after Prue was taken from them and decided he wasn't going to be that guy anymore. Then Paige Patty's daughter with her whitelighter Sam had come into the picture and at first just looking at her was a reminder of how stupid he had been. But after awhile he came to think of her as the daughter that should have been his and in a way she was now. The irony of the situation was that he had abandoned Patty and she had, had Paige with Sam. But then Sam had more or less abandoned Paige and she ended up mending the hole in his heart caused by Prue's death. Victor didn't know that Paige thought of him as another father until last month when she gave birth to Henry and named him Henry Victor Matthews. Truth of the matter was he loved Henry Jr in the same way that he loved Wyatt and Chris he had these three boys and now baby Prue to make up for how poorly he had done with their mothers.

Victor was right in the middle of giving Henry Jr a bath when the phone rang he cussed mentally and then he looked down at Henry and said " Grandpa bets that's either your mommy or your Aunt Piper." before yelling "Wyatt big guy get the phone for grandpa and bring it to him." The next thing Victor knew he looked down at his hand the phone appeared in a swirl of orbs he just yelled thank you to Wyatt and answered the phone. " Hi Piper your boys are fine." he said into the phone knowing it had to be her

"So I guess I'm that predictable. So what are you boys up to?" Piper said into her end of the phone.

"Well Wyatt and Chris are tucked safely away in the living room in their pirate fort, and when I get Henry out of the tub me and him are going to go let those two take over our ship." Victor explained causing Henry Jr to laugh as he splashed water over him to rinse the rest of the soap off of him.

"It sounds like they will all sleep really well for you tonight dad. Alright its Paige's turn to bother you now." Piper replied chuckling handing the phone to Paige who just rolled her eyes at Piper.

"Hi dad I want you to know that this was your daughter's idea. I totally trust you to take care of your three grandsons by yourself." Paige said and Victors voice immediately caught in his throat did she just call him dad ?

* * *

"Cole just don't stand there answer me damn it. How the hell did you get out of hell this time ?" Phoebe shouted furiously causing Coop to get off the couch to investigate what was the matter with his wife . Coop froze in his tracks when he saw his wife's demon ex-husband standing there in the doorway a smug look on his face.

"You must be the new guy," Cole stated offering his hand to Coop "Cole Turner former Source of all Evil at your service." Cole then bent down and picked something up off the floor that he had kept hidden from sight. When he showed her Phoebe knew she would never be shocked again in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you would like to see happen


	3. Chapter 3: Doing What You Got To

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed of any of the characters except for the ones that I make up.

In this chapter the half manticore from season six is intoduced.

* * *

Chapter 3: Doing What You Got To

Phoebe knew what she was seeing unfold before her eyes was real but on the off chance that it wasn't she had to ask just to be sure "Cole where did you get that baby ?".

" I think you know where I got him Phoebe, he's my son. Well actually he's your son too to be truthful about it." Cole said all his earlier smugness beginning to fade.

"How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened I'm a cupid and Phoebe and I have one of our own in there . But I can tell this is something better off not being discussed in the hallway so come in but I warn one false move and I call Phoebe's sisters myself." Coop replied saying something for the first time since he found out about his wife's other child.

" I don't quite understand just how this is possible Cole how did you find him after all these years ?" Phoebe asked still not comprehending how all this was possible.

"He had to have found him in either an alternate realm or in the wasteland." Coop mused out loud before Cole could answer Coop was just grateful that he understood that much in this messed up situation.

"Listen to the man Phoebe he's right I found him in an alternate realm where all neutral magic beings go. And that's what he was Phoebe neutral not good not evil but he has the potential to do great good." Cole explained.

While Phoebe let that information penetrate her brain Coop kept the exchange with Cole going he wasn't going to lose his family without a fight. "So Cole what are your plans for him now that you've got him?" Coop asked sarcastically wow Piper was really rubbing off on him "You plan on trying to share custody with Phoebe?" Coop went on feeling his temper heat up Phoebe shot him a warning glance and he looked at the floor ashamed about losing his cool.

"Coop that's a very valid point. But no those are not my intentions at all. For once I didn't come here to win Phoebe back she has you and you make her happy." Cole explained.

"Then why did you come here Cole ?" Phoebe asked pointedly finally breaking her silence.

"To make sure my son is taken care of and that the evil he almost could have been will never touch him." Cole addressed Phoebe and then turned to Coop "Coop even for a cupid your not a bad guy so I want you to be my son's father I don't want him to know me I just wanted to save him. Take good care of him Phoebe and promise me you won't let him go down the same road as I did." Cole asked of Phoebe

" I won't Cole that path won't even be an option for him I promise you that." Phoebe assured him he just nodded and turned to shimmer out but before he did Phoebe said "Thank you for bringing him home to me Cole it means a lot to me that you trust Coop like this." Cole just smiled and shimmered out of the condo and out of his son's life forever.

Coop walked over to Phoebe and took their son from her and said "Wow look at that we got pretty lucky two miracles in a weeks time."

"We sure did ." was the only thing Phoebe could think to reply back.

"So what are we going to name him ? My son needs a name you know." Coop said teasing her.

"Well in that case Mr. Valintine I have the perfect name for him." Phoebe said smiling at Coop and then she went on " His name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell II.".

Coop looked up at Phoebe with tears in his eyes and said " That is the perfect name for him."

* * *

Piper and Paige had just reentered the dinning room when Coop and Phoebe appeared in a halo of pink light so for a minute nobody noticed that they had one more child then they should have. That was until Henry spoke up "Um Phoebe Coop did you guys clone Prue or something cause it kinda looks like you have two babies there." When Henry said that Paige, Piper, and Leo all did adouble take.

"Phoebe I'm scared to ask but where'd you get another kid the one you had wasn't enough ?" Piper asked laughing

"Piper this serious this is my son with Cole." she explained to her older sister.

"Phoebe how is that even possible ?" Paige asked while raising an eyebrow

"That's very complicated." Phoebe stated

"Phoebe since when do we do anything but complicated?" Piper asked not really expecting an answer and Phoebe didn't give one.

But she did say " The simple version is Cole rescued him from some alternate plane and now well it looks like the Warren Line just got another boy."

"Yeah Grams is just going to love that one. You know I think if it's even possible she just might die again." Paige joked then went on " I mean she did say all she had to do was leave it up to me to bring another boy into this family. She's going to be thrilled that she gets to do a wiccaning on two boys at once."

"Alright first of all Paige Grams is not thrilled with you because Henry's middle name is Victor and let's face it Grams hates dad." Phoebe said.

Then before she could say anything else Piper jumped in " Oh yeah speaking of dad ask Paige what she said to him on the phone just a minute ago."

Paige groaned inwardly she knew what she had said hadn't escaped Piper's notice that was too much to ask for "I called him dad I slipped alright it's not like Sam is ever around so I didn't hurt anything ..." she was cut off when everybody in the room started laughing.

"Oh come on Missy Paige it was bound to happen sooner or later I just didn't think that it would take six years." Piper said.

"Yeah it's no big deal just don't think you're getting any favor points in Grams' book." Phoebe acknowledged.

"Phoebe the only people that are going to get any favor points in Grams' book from now on are Leo, Coop, and Piper." Paige said joking.

"Yeah I know it's sad really all Henry did was be a mortal, All Wyatt and little Henry did was be born males. No it's me, you ,and Chris that are really in Grams' dog house. Chris went to the past and had a run in with her but she may

forgive him for that. It's you and I on the other hand that may never be forgiven. Let's see I married the source of all evil and had his child, then I moved to Japan with Jason. Now you are very special Grams just might kill you, you should be terrified you committed the cardinal sins your son's middle name is Victor and then you called her arch enemy dad." Phoebe said explaining the transgressions that everyone had made in Grams book. All every one could do was nod their head in agreement Grams was not going to be happy with any of them and they all knew it but what could they do about it.

"So Phoebe what are you going to name him?" Leo asked smiling saying something for the first time since Phoebe and Coop entered the room. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell II." Phoebe stated with a smile on her face.

"Dude your middle name is Jacob ?" Henry asked trying to contain a laugh that threatened to escape.

"Yeah my middle name is Jacob that's pretty normal when compared to what my father's middle name was. Since your so curious Mr. Mitchell I think that you should share with the rest of the class what your middle name is." Coop said to Henry and made a hand gesture for him to answer the question.

Henry looked down at his feet and said "Clyde." his voice was so low when he said that, that Coop and Leo almost didn't hear him but Leo busting out laughing was indication that they had heard him.

"You're a cop Henry and your middle name is Clyde. I have just one question for you. Have you robbed any good banks lately ?" Leo asked laughing so hard that there were tears steaming down his face.

"Your middle name is Clyde and you laughed because mine is Jacob. Oh what the hell I think that since Mr. Wyatt thinks this is so funny he should share with us what his middle name is." Coop stated.

"Oh I don't think so Piper doesn't even know my middle name and we've been married six years." Leo said dodging the question

"No Leo we've both shared now I think it's time that you shared with us. I mean come on like you said can it really be any worse than a cop

with the middle name Clyde." Henry asked trying to get Leo to open up.

But thankfully Paige walked back into the room at that moment (not that any of the guys had seen or heard her leave),keeping Leo from having to answer the question when she declared "The first person on the phone was Eva apparently Lila was kidnaped by some manticore demons."

"What would manticore demons want with a gypsy ?" Phoebe asked interrupting.

"Leo did you ever hear about manticores wanting anything to do with gypsies when you were still a whitelighter?" Piper asked her husband who just shook his head no she then posed the same question of Coop.

"Piper I'm just a Cupid this kind of thing isn't my cup of tea but I can go try to find out from the Elders if something is up that you girls should be worried about." Coop said and prepared to heart out when he added "Wait a minute Paige who was the second person th at called ?".

"Derek Bradford he called to say that Chuck's powers are growing and he can't hardly get him to control them." Paige said.

"Why didn't you say that to begin Paige there's the problem. They learned from the last time they took Chuck and they used taking Lila as a way to distract us from protecting Derek and Chuck." Piper said finally putting the pieces together and then went on "Now what were going to do is Coop and Paige are going to orb or heart over to dad's house take him Prue and little Coop. Then Paige is going to orb over to Derek's and bring him and Chuck here. Then Coop is going to come back here and get you Phoebe because you guys are going to bring Eva and Roman back here. Henry you get a job too see if you can't track down Billie so she can come help. Leo you can start combing through the book trying to find everything it has on manticores." when she finished she exhaled loudly.

"Aye, aye boss lady" Henry said saluting her.

"Piper just what are you going to do while you have Coop and I orbing all over creation ?" Paige asked mildly annoyed.

"That's simple I'm going to go up to the attic and summon mom so that she can go over to dad's house and help him babysit. We can't very well expect him to watch five magical kids all by himself." Piper explained to her putting extra emphasis on the word dad while looking at Paige and smirking.

"Now I know you're crazy Piper let's go summon mom so she can help her ex-husband watch their grand kids." Phoebe said as she and Piper started off into the attic. Paige and Coop orbed out, and Henry and Leo stated about their work as well.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter soon please reviw and tell me what you think so far any suggetions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4:Coming Home

Disclamier: I don't own Charmed or any of the charaters except for the ones I make up in my Charmed warped Mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: Coming Home

Phoebe sat in the attic and watched as Piper gathered candles arranged them in a circle and lit them. "Piper I still say this little plan of yours is crazy I'm not so sure that summoning mom to help dad babysit is such a good idea." Phoebe biting her bottom lip

"Look it's the only option we have right now Pheebs. Now do you want to summon her or should I?" Piper asked and shot Phoebe a questioning glance but went on "Hear these words hear my cry spirt from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." .

When Piper finished chanting those words white and gold orbs filled the circle and then cleared to reveal the form of their mother Patty Halliwell.

"My beautiful girls," Patty exclaimed as she stepped out of the circle of candles and became corporeal "how are you why did you summon me."

Piper shifted her weight thinking maybe Pheebs was right for once maybe this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

_Why do people have phones if they don't answer them? _That thought ran through Henry's mind like a broken record as he sat with the phone to his ear waiting for Billie to answer. "Damn she's Paige's charge why do I have to be the one to find her ?" he grumbled to himself as listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other side of the phone he had finally gotten through to Billie.

"Billie this is Henry. The sisters need you to come over to the manner and help them with

something and if you go somewhere private Paige will orb in and orb you back here." Henry explained to her.

"There's no need for that." was all Billie said.

Before Henry could even register an argument to what she said Billie appeared right in front of him on the arm of a dark headed young man.

"Hey Henry this is J.D. Sam's former charge. Well he's a whitelighter now so that's why I didn't need Paige to orb over and get me." Billie said by way of greeting.

"Hey Billie don't you ever answer your phone? Never mind that right now Piper and Phoebe are upstairs and Paige should be back any minute if you want to go on up there ." Henry explained to her still not over her failure to answer the phone.

"Thanks Henry." Billie exclaimed as she bounded up the steps two at a time with J.D. in tow.

_Times like these I wish I could orb _Henry thought to himself as he followed them up the steps.

* * *

Victor was right in the middle of letting himself get tied by his oldest two grandsons when he saw two figures orb and heart into the middle of his living room he knew it could only be two people.

"Victor I'm not going to ask why Wy and Chris are tying you up but I need to watch Prue for me and Phoebe." Coop said as soon as he hearted in.

"Sure Coop that's fine." Victor replied and then he noticed the baby Paige was holding "Where did you find another kid?"

"Coop just go I'll explain Piper will have your ass if you don't get back fast enough." Paige said

Before Coop hearted out he leaned in and whispered "Have fun with your dad Paige."

She was really going to kill Piper. "Long story short you just gained one more grandson this is Phoebe's son with Cole and don't ask me how the details are still a little vague. But don't worry Piper's working on someone to help you babysit " Paige explained to him. He looked at her intently with knowing eyes why did she have to slip and call him dad.

"Ok I won't ask that question but we do need to talk about what you said on the phone not that I don't love that you said it." Victor said smiling at the young woman he considered his daughter.

"We'll talk I promise but we don't have the time now we have a crisis but then again when don't we. Piper will get mom over here to help you take care of the kids. But when this is over we'll talk about me and my run away mouth I promise dad." Paige said giving into impulse and kissing his cheek before she orbed out.

Victor did a double take did she really just say mom ?

* * *

When Paige orbed back into the attic she greeted by the sight of Henry and Leo over in the corner flipping in the book , Billie was standing there was a young man he looked familiar and in the middle of the group stood Piper and her mother.

"Hi mom." Paige said simply as she walked to the older woman and gave her a hug.

"So how did it go at dad's Paige ?" Piper asked her eyes dancing as she teased Paige.

Paige shot her a look that told her not to start in front of their mom it was bad enough that Piper had Coop teasing her about it. "It went fine Victor looked a little confused when I told him that mom was going to come help him baby sit." she said putting extra stress on the word Victor and then she noticed her husband helping Leo look through the book. "Henry I See Piper put you on book duty after you found Billie." she said smiling sweetly at him.

Henry wasn't going to lie magic didn't make him all that uncomfortable hell he didn't even find it all that confusing. But in his chest beat the heart of any normal warm bodied male, he was terrified of his mother-in-law and that was compounded by the fact that she had been dead for awhile now. "Yeah I figured that I'd help Leo it's better than sitting around doing nothing." he said glancing nervously in his mother-in-law's direction.

Sensing Henry's uneasiness Piper too pity on him and said "Relax Henry it could have been a lot worse for you and dad Pheebs wanted to summon Grams too but Leo said it wasn't such a hot idea and I agreed."

Wanting to keep Piper off the subject of Victor as much as possible Paige asked "So do you want Billie and J.D. to orb mom over to dad's while I go get Derek and Chuck?". She had finally remembered the name of the young man with Billie and she also remembered that at one point he had been her father Sam's charge. That's when it hit her like a mack truck she had just slipped and called Victor dad in front of her mother. Damn Piper and all of her teasing if she would have just let it be then Paige never would have given it a second thought.

"Yeah Paige J.D. and Billie will go drop mom off then come back here. So go get Derek and Chuck before Coop and Pheebs get back here with Eva and Roman. When you get back we'll sort out what to do from there." Piper explained to her this time avoiding teasing her .

Paige just shot Piper an exasperated look and orbed out in a shower of blue and white lights.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen


	5. Chapter 5:Old Friends New Threats

Chapter 5: Old Friends New Threats

Derek Bradford's house lay in a state of utter disarray. It's not like he even cared right now anyway hell he might not care about anything ever again. _How could you be so stupid Derek ? He's your son if you don't protect who the hell else is going to? How could you let them get him again ? _

At the present time Derek was sitting on the floor of his living room with his back against the wall he had been that way since just about right after he got off the phone with Paige. He knew better than to leave Chuck unattended for five seconds but he had still done it. In his book that made him the worst father in the world. He could still see the scene play out in front of him as if it was still happening.

"_Ok Paige thanks I just don't know what to do with him anymore. You're the only ones I can turn but I'll talk to you guys later ok bye." Derek said hanging up the phone in the kitchen he then turned to get into the cabinets to get Chuck something to eat. "Hope he doesn't mind pbj again." he said to himself his culinary skills pretty much ending there._

"_Chuck is being unusually quiet for a four year old boy. I wonder what he's getting into this time." he mused out loud to himself_. _Just as he said that he heard Chuck giggle in the other room. Man it still amazed him the stuff that kid could watch on t.v. and laugh at it._

"_Chuck buddy hold on just a second daddy is making you something you to eat and I'll be right back." Derek yelled to his son in the other room. He didn't really expect a response so he wasn't surprised when chuck didn't acknowledge his statement. _

_What surprised him was the loud crashing noise he heard and the shrill scream that accompanied it but he had thought it was just Chuck breaking something . So Derek grabbed his sandwich and yelled "Chuck I've got your food what did you break?". Now he was worried if there was one thing Chuck was it was a chow hound. He should have come running at the mention of food._

_Derek picked up his pace to get to the living room he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him._ _Chuck was hiding behind the couch while a group of about a dozen demons tore the house apart trying to get him to come out. _

"_Daddy help me the bad men are trying to get me." Chuck yelled out from behind his hiding place when he saw his father. _

"_Daddy's coming buddy." Derek yelled as he tackled one demon to get to his son. But just as he was almost to Chuck another demon stepped in front of him effectively blocking his path and then throwing him into a wall. _

_All Derek could do was watch as the demon walked over and scooped Chuck up in his arms. _

_He could_ _see Chuck's eyes plead for help. "Don't worry jelly bean daddy will save you I promise." Derek yelled to his little boy using his special name for him just as the demon shimmered out with him._

Derek was now rocking back and forth against the wall the tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he tried to get the events of the past hour or so out of his head. He had to do something to help his son he had promised him he would. But just what could he do against a bunch of demons was the question ?

"Derek are you home ?" Paige called out as she entered the room pulling Derek out of his reveille.

Paige was even more shocked at the sight that greeted her than any member of her family was by her calling Victor dad. Derek Bradford was an absolute mess he just sat there rocking to and fro crying silently.

"Derek can you tell me what happened ?" Paige asked gently but his only response was to just stare blankly into her face.

So instead of trying to get any answers out of him then and there Paige just put her hand on his shoulder and prepared to orb them out.

Derek's last thought before orbing out was _Don't worry jelly bean daddy's gonna save you. _

Victor still sat tied to the chair in the middle of his living room and there was no was he was getting himself untied because after Paige had orbed out Wyatt had decided to use magic to tie grandpa to the chair.

So now Wyatt and Chris were both asleep and he had no hope for getting out of his ropes. This was the position that Victor found himself in when for the fifth or sixth time that day someone orbed into his living room.

"Oh my gosh Victor did a demon do this to you?" Patty asked upon seeing the sight of her ex-husband tied to a chair in the middle of his living room.

"Not unless you count that little blonde half angel sleeping over there as demon. He used his powers to tie me up." Victor said laughing and pointing in Wyatt's direction.

"Victor that's a horrible thing to say about our grandson he's so sweet and innocent." Patty said laughing at Victor's predicament.

Without being asked to J.D. went over and untied Victor from the chair before orbing back out with Billie in tow.

Victor wondered what was up with Billie and J.D. but he didn't ask instead he gestured for Patty to follow him to the spare bedroom where he had a crib set up and all three little Halliwells were asleep.

"Ok so I guess introductions are in order. The little handsome man on the left is our grandson Henry Victor, the sweet angel in the middle is our only granddaughter Prudence Elizabeth, and this guy on end is our newest grandson Cooper Jacob." Victor explained kissing each child on the head as he named them off.

" I can see that you gained yourself another daughter Victor and for that I will always be grateful." Patty stated simply.

"You don't have to be grateful I really do wish Paige was mine. Every time I think about the way Sam treats her I want to kick myself for making those same mistakes with our girls. But as bad a father as I was I've always been there for my grandchildren. He's never even seen little Henry." Victor said his words oozing with sincerity.

"That's not like Sam to not see his grandson I'll have to talk to him about that." Patty said with hurt clouding her eyes.

"Hey Patty I don't want to fight with you. But let's get one thing clear no matter what Henry is my grandson I don't care if I have to share with Sam but he will always be my grandson." Victor

stated wishing he would have acted like this sooner.

"Victor that was absolutely beautiful no one will ever try to take Henry being your grandson away from you not even Sam because I won't let him. And you're right let's not fight we have a lot to catch up on .Like how long has Paige been calling you dad ? " Patty said fully enjoying the man that Victor had become.

Victor looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "That is a good question and the answer is not long a few hours at the most. Now I have an even better question for you where did Phoebe get a son that fast ?" They both walked down the hallway hand in hand to his living room as Patty thought about her answer.

The attic of the manor was filled with people and this gathering had yet to reach capacity Paige and Derek were still absent from the proceedings. As if on cue Paige and Derek orbed into the middle of the attic.

"It's about time I was beginning to wonder just what in the hell happened to you Paige." Piper started but when she caught sight of Derek's appearance she changed her line of questioning.

"Derek what happened to Chuck why isn't he with you ?" Piper asked gently

Unlike with Paige Derek as least gave Piper a three word answer "Demons got him.

That was all Derek could make himself say he was still in shock from watching his son being taken right before his eyes and being powerless to stop it.

"Ok so my guess is where ever they took Lily they took Chuck. So all we have to do is figure out who took them so we can figure out where they are being held. Henry observed in a professional manner he was thankful that this time they had a problem that he could help solve.

"That's actually really good thinking Henry. Eva do you think that you would be able to describe the demons that took Lily so that Henry and I can search for them in the book ?" Leo asked following Henry's line of thought.

"Well I know for a fact that three of them looked like they were warlocks. The other three I don't know what they were they just had these really odd tongues." Eva supplied

Hearing this caused Derek to chuckle "Those were most definitely manticore demons then my little jelly bean is always doing something strange with his tongue still kinda grosses me out to this day. But the other three that attacked me they looked like your every day lower level demons." Derek explained his attitude changing something about Eva's presence there was putting him at ease.

"The really good question is not that we know who how do we find out where?" Paige asked a look of confusion on her face.

" Well that's really simple honey in the cop world we use an inside man when we want to find out where." Henry explained to his wife and when he saw she still didn't get it he went on "well normally that would mean we would pull someone in who runs in the same crime circles. But in our case it means we need to pull in some demons who know everything about everything that goes on."

Coop was biting his lip in deep concentration when the light bulb went off inside his head "That's it Henry you're a genius. If there's one demon we know that knows everything it's Cole. That's our solution we call Cole. Phoebe call Cole he'll come willingly for you."

Phoebe looked apprehensive and asked "Are you sure?" Coop just nodded his head and Phoebe went on "Cole look I don't know where you are but I need you to come to the manor we need your help." .

It wasn't five seconds that everyone saw the ripple of someone shimmering in and there stood Cole in all his glory . "Did someone call for my services ?" He asked smugly not that he knew any other way to ask.


	6. Chapter 6:Time Traveling Relatives

Chapter 6: Time Traveling Relatives

"Ok I've got good news and I've got bad news which do you want first ?" Cole asked shimmering back into the room.

"Why don't you just get on with it Cole and tell us what you found out ?" Paige asked testily there was still no love lost between her and Cole.

"I can do better than that I can show you." Cole said waving his hand causing two toddlers about the age of four to appear in the attic.

"Daddy." Chuck yelled and ran and jumped into Derek's Arms.

"Jelly bean you ok ?" Derek asked kissing his son on the head and checking him over for wounds the little boy just nodded his head.

Eva repeated the same process with Lily checking her body over. Eva and Derek then met eyes and smiled and laughed at each other.

"Ok so that's the good news. The bad news is I couldn't find out what the demons wanted with

them. Not only that but manticore demons weren't even guarding them it was some other low level demons." Cole explained to the room.

"Cole that doesn't even make any sense." Piper pointed out.

" Demons never make sense Piper. The worse news is that not only do I not know why they kidnaped the kids. I also know that you guys should get your kids and not let them out of your sight because they want them too." Cole informed them.

"Cole how can you be sure ?" Coop asked

"I'm sure it's the only thing in this whole thing that makes sense. Your kids are the only reason that they would kidnap those two as a diversion to keep you guys busy." he explained as if he was talking to a backward child.

"Paige, J.D. orb over to dad's and then orb them all back here so that we can watch them." Piper ordered. Both whitelighters disappeared in a flurry of orbs without another word.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the attic the kids had been sent downstairs with J.D. Cole having told them everything he knew left two hours before to see if he could find anything else out.

What that did was leave three frustrated Charmed Ones, a cupid, a ghost, Leo, Henry, Victor,

Billie, Derek, and Eva in the attic to sort out what to do next.

" I think we might have come up with a solution to this lack of information." Leo said looking up from his perch next to Henry by the book. Piper looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say explain yourself.

Henry answered for him "Leo and I wrote a spell that should help you locate the leader of this operation." as he said this he handed the piece of paper with the spell on it to Piper.

"Since when do you write spells husband of mine ?" Paige asked as Piper took the sheet of paper from him.

Piper cut off any answer that he might have had by asking "So how exactly does this spell work?"

" It only takes one of you to say it and it should bring the demon that you're looking for to you." Leo explained

"Let's give it a try Piper." Phoebe urged.

"Yeah what could it hurt ?" Paige agreed

"We'll use it I'll be the one to say the spell though. That also means that all you guys have to step outside for a minute because we can't worry about you too." Piper announced in a manner which they all knew meant the matter was not up for debate.

This statement was met with a chorus of groans as all the men in the attic except for Coop filed out and he left after Phoebe shot him a look.

"Ok here goes nothing." Piper said calming herself before reciting the spell. " Give this mother peace of mind so through space and time she might find the demons that want to harm her children.". Phoebe and Paige were ready in battle stances as Piper read the spell.

At first nothing happened but after a minute a shower of golden orbs appeared to reveal the forms of two young men dressed in jeans and black leather jackets. These two young men appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument. The sisters knew one of these young men it was Chris.

"Oh great man you did it this time big brother Wyatt is really going to be on our case. You and all your stupid spells that always backfire. Besides that the aunts are going to be pissed we didn't tell them." the more muscular of the two young men said to Chris .

"I didn't do this on purpose asshole you think I want Wyatt on our backs or the aunts pissed at us anymore than you do?" Chris asked the young man with him.

Piper let out a shrill whistle to get the two boys' attention. Upon hearing this they both disengaged from their argument and looked at her. "Chris sweetie how did you get here this time ?" Piper asked her son sweetly.

"Mom I don't know me and the jackass here said a spell and the next thing I know we end up in the past. But I swear it's not my fault this time." Chris explained to his mother.

"Not your fault you're the one that said the damn spell not we. Not only that but I'd rather be a jackass than a jack off like you." the young man said pointedly to Chris .

"Hey you two want to knock it off so we can try to get to the bottom of how the hell you two got here ?" Paige asked sarcastically. At this point all the guys had filtered back in the room figuring the cost was clear.

"That's what I'd like to know how the hell that ass managed to cast a spell that sent us back to the past." the young man stopped short of finishing what he was going to say when he noticed who was talking.

But that didn't stop him for long when he saw Victor enter the room he rushed over to him and pulled him into a big bear hug "Grandpa I can't believe you look the same you never age dude." he exclaimed.

Victor was a bit taken aback by all this but he returned the hug it seemed like he was always having a grandson from the future attack him with a hug. But his features softened when he looked the boy in the face and realized who it was.

"Paige looking at him should be like looking in the mirror for you. He looks exactly like you, you know but you don't listen to me when I tell you that. Now we either have another son or that's Henry Jr." Henry explained to his wife.

Realization dawned on Paige's face "Henry is that you buddy ?" she asked as she saw that her husband was right he looked exactly like her.

"Yeah mom it's me score one for Big Henry for figuring it out first I guess dad's not as slow as we thought he was." Henry Jr said making a statement that was much like something his mother would have said.

"I would say that in addition to looking exactly like you, he also acts just like you Paige." Piper commented.

"Mom do you have any clue how the hell me and the overgrown jackass got here ?" Chris asked anxious to figure out what was going on .

"I'll tell you how we got here asshole it was your stupid spell that sounded like something a first year student at magic school would write." Junior said shooting death rays at his cousin with is eyes.

"Well nobody told you to be standing right beside me when I cast the spell now did they bubba ?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"I was under the impression that we were partners peanut and we did these things together. So excuse the hell out of me for trying to help you out." Henry shot back.

Victor had listened to all that he could from both of them arguing so he yelled out "Boys that's enough listen to what your mothers have to say stop arguing and act like grownups."

"Yes grandpa." both boys said in unison knowing that when their grandfather said something they had better listen.

Both Piper and Paige had to fight hard to suppress the smirks that were coming to their faces.

"Chris peanut what were you trying to cast a spell for ?" Piper asked knowing Chris was a momma's boy and would answer her question if she called him peanut and smiled sweetly.

"It was a spell to transport me to some demons lair because I couldn't orb there since I didn't

know where he was. And at the last minute Wyatt sent bubba over there with me as backup." Chris explained.

Chris and Henry Jr both noticed that their grandma was in the room at the same time and they both groaned but then went over and hugged her. "It could've been worse Hank we could have orbed in and grams could have been here." Chris said laughing as he watched Henry shutter at the thought.

"Don't even joke with me like that Chris that woman haunts my nightmares and you know it." Henry said doing a full body shake to emphasize what he was saying.

It was just then that something Henry Jr had said sunk in to Paige's brain "Henry ?" she called out in a question.

"What ?" both Henrys answered her .

"Ok from here on out here's how it's going to work big Henry if we're talking to you we'll say Henry. Henry Jr if we're talking to you it will be Bubba." Piper explained and then said "Now go on and ask your question Paige."

"Bubba what did you say the quality of the spell Chris cast was ?" Paige asked thinking she was on to something.

"It was about as good as something a first year student at magic school would cast." Henry repeated for his mother's benefit. And he just stared Chris down when he shot him a look.

"Or you know let's say something that maybe a former angel and a mortal would write. Piper that's how they got here it was the spell they used combined with the spell that Henry and Leo wrote." Paige explained to the rest of the room what she had just figured out.

" I think I know what happened I remember you guys talking about this your guys' spell mentioned something about time and space ours mentioned something about demons passed and the combination of the two brought us here I just never knew that story was about me and Chris." Henry said his memory in overdrive.

"Hank I will never know how you remember all that crap but you can't remember your mom's birthday." Chris stated trying to get Henry started again.

But Henry not wanting to upset his grandpa again just ignored that and said instead "Do you know how dead we are when we get back not only is Wyatt going to kill us then Aunt Piper is going to revive us and kill us again."

" I know Hank I know. So do you guys know what kind of demon it is that you're looking for?" Chris asked trying to hurry this along so he could get back home.

Phoebe proceeded to tell the whole chain of events over again to her youngest two nephews.

When she was done recounting her tale Chris and Henry just looked at each other and said "No idea at the same time."

* * *

Papers and open books were thrown all over the living room of the pent house apartment a young blonde headed man paced back and forth while another blonde man , a dark headed man, and a dark headed young woman sat aside and watched him pace.

"Wyatt calm down we'll find them." the other blonde said.

"Yeah Wy don't worry so much I'm sure they're fine." The young woman said.

"Calm down C.J. Says ,don't worry Prue says. Well that's easy for you to say you didn't just lose Piper Halliwell's peanut by letting him say some stupid spell C.J. And Prue you didn't just knowingly send Paige Matthew's bubba into danger with him. But you did let me do it so I'm not the only one whose going to have to face the wrath of Piper if I'm going down you're going down with me." Wyatt yelled hysterically.

"Halliwell do you want me and the other half demon to see if we can find them in the underworld?" the dark headed man asked.

"Please Chuck and make sure you watch him or else then we'll have Aunt Phoebe on our case for hurting her muffin head ." Wyatt commented dryly

With that both Chuck and C.J. shimmered out to the underworld

"What you wanted to deal with Uncle Derek for putting his jelly bean in harms way too ?" Prue asked her cousin and then added "It'll be ok Wy we'll get them back."

"I know we will. I won't have to deal with Derek Bradford for putting his jelly bean in harms way Chuck volunteered. Well ladybug looks like it's just you and me I guess we should write a spell to figure out what happened to them." Wyatt said more composed than he had been before.

"Wy we can always call Sam and you could do it a lot easier than I could or we could call my dad." Prue told him.

"I vote Uncle Coop since we only sent C.J. to the underworld but we know where he is. It would be too complicated to call Sam .Mom would find out and kill me. Aunt Paige would at least hear me out first. Why did I have to lose the two momma's boys." Wyatt groaned and then went on

"Go on and call Uncle Coop Prue he can't hurt matters any at least he won't tell on us just yet."

Prue closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on her dad and in an instant a flash of pink light appeared and Coop was in the middle of the living room.

"Hey ladybug not that I'm not glad to see you but what's up ?" Coop asked his daughter pulling her into a hug.

"I asked her to call you Uncle Coop it's easier for her to do it than for me too. But anyway I lost Chris and Henry I can't find them anywhere." Wyatt explained to his uncle.

"Where's Junior at Wyatt because I think I've got just the thing to help you but you need him to do it." Coop inquired about his son's whereabouts.

"He went into the underworld with Chuck to see if they could find Henry and Chris." Wyatt said simply.

"Well when I tell Phoebe that I came over here I'll leave that part out she hates him going down there. But here take this replica of my ring and use it to find my other two nephews but you have to wait for little Coop to get back otherwise it won't work." Coop said giving Wyatt a ring that was exactly like his.

" And FYI Wyatt you can call me just as easy as Prue or Coop can anytime you need me trust me it works Carly does it all the time. And be careful Wyatt I don't want to have to face the wrath of Piper and Phoebe for losing you two boys." Coop added and then turned to his daughter and said "I love you ladybug any time you need me all you have to do is call."

"I love you too daddy." Prue said sweetly.

"Uncle Coop how do I use this to find them?" Wyatt asked

"When it's time you'll know Wy." Coop said simply before hearting out.

"Prue since when did your dad get so cryptic ? That's normally Sam or Uncle J.D.'s job." Wyatt asked wondering how in the hell he managed to get himself in this mess.

" I don't know Wyatt I think he's always been like this. Do you want me to call Roman and Liz to help me hold down the fort ?" Prue asked

"Don't call Liz or Lilly they're busy and I don't want them to know they'll just worry. Call Ro and tell him to get his gypsy ass over here. He should get here before Coop and Chuck get back." Wyatt instructed her. That was his hope because he had no desire to leave her there alone.

* * *

Coop hearted into the condo that he shared with Phoebe and their remaining two children.

"Hi honey how did it go with the kids?" Phoebe asked her husband when she saw him walk into the kitchen.

"You know Wyatt he bought everything I told him I felt bad for lying to him. But the elders said they have to do this for a reason and they have to do it alone." Coop replied.

"What did C.J. say ?" Phoebe asked wondering what her son was up to.

"Little Coop wasn't there." Coop answered hoping Phoebe let it drop but he had no such luck.

"Where is our son Coop?" Phoebe asked pointedly.

"Fine I'll tell you but only because I can't lie to you. Cooper and Chuck shimmered down to the underworld to see if they could find anything out." Coop explained mentally cursing his son for putting him in the position of having to explain that to his mother.

"I''m going to kill that boy when he gets back he knows better than to shimmer down there without telling me. He knows what could happen how easy it would be for some demon to try to turn him evil for his powers." Phoebe ranted on and on.

"Phoebe he would never turn evil because I don't care what biology says he's my son. He's more of a cupid than his sisters are. He's a big boy now we have to let him go sometimes." Coop said taking her in his arms.

Phoebe took a minute to absorb that information before she said "You're right but that doesn't make it any easier. I lost him once Coop I won't lose him again."

Coop looked thoughtful before replying "Well we won't lose him he should be back from the underworld any time now and then he'll be with Wyatt so we won't have to worry about him."

Phoebe nodded her agreement and said "You know this means we're home alone right now." after she said that she turned and kissed him.

* * *

"Roman James Nicolae it's about time you got your gypsy ass here Wyatt has been going crazy waiting for you." Prue yelled at Roman as soon as he walked through the door doing her best mother impression.

"Forgive the hell out of me Prue traffic was a bitch I don't have use of the cosmic taxi like you guys over here do." Roman fumed back at her.

"Come on guys I can't deal with this right now. Can't you two just call an armed truce for the next few hours ?" Wyatt asked exasperated with the lifelong feud between Roman and Prue .

When they both nodded their agreement to these conditions he went on "Alright it looks like a spell came with this ring that Uncle Coop gave us. The way this spell is written it looks like it's meant for me, Chuck, and Coop Jr to recite it."

"Where are the two demon boys? to quote Henry." Roman asked

"Ro they went to the underworld about an hour ago to look for Hank and Chris and they're still not back yet." Wyatt explained to him.

Then as if on cue C.J. and Chuck shimmered back into the living room looking a little worse for the wear.

"What the hell happened to you two did you go up against the whole damn underworld by yourselves." Wyatt asked his voice full of concern.

"No we just ran into a few scabber demons nothing we couldn't handle." C.J. informed him somewhat smugly.

"Is it bad enough that you two need to be healed?" Wyatt asked arching an eyebrow.

"Wy it doesn't look like they were hurt bad enough to be healed. It's nothing a couple of band aids won't take care of." Prue stated matter factly.

"Yeah Wyatt we're fine really." Chuck chimed in clapping C.J. on the arm.

This action made C.J. groan in pain and roll up his sleeve to reveal a huge burn mark.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell II what the hell happened to you ? I hope you know mom is going to kill you if she sees that. I guess you better let Wyatt heal you before you have to see mom stupid." Prue yelled at her younger brother.

"As you just pointed out Prue you're not mom so stop trying to act like you are. Second of all you know I'd rather deal with this pain than the pain of him healing me. You know it hurts me and Chuck to get healed." Little Coop shouted back at his sister.

"Ladybug, demon boy cool it we don't have time for this right now we need to work on finding Chris and Henry before Wyatt strokes out on us." Roman admonished them.

"Ro and I are in complete agreement knock it off for right now." Chuck agreed.

"Alright Coop if you don't want to be healed I won't do it. I did manage to find a way to find Chris and Hank Uncle Coop gave me this replica of his ring and this spell. Now here's what we're going to do. Chuck, C.J. and I are going to say this spell and use this ring. Roman you're going to stay here with Prue and try to think of other things to do to find those two if this doesn't work." Wyatt ordered reminding everyone in the room of Piper.

Chuck and C.J. each stood on one side of Wyatt as he held out the piece of paper with the spell on it. They then began to chant "Powers of the witch's rise take us to the boys we wish to find. We are Piper's Wy, Phoebe's Muffin, and Derek's Jelly bean. We seek out Piper's peanut and Paige's little Bubba man. Take us to those we wish to find pass us now through space and time."

When they finished the last line of the spell they disappeared in a shower of golden orbs leaving Prue and Roman there with far away looks on their faces.

"Come on Ro let's start working on back up plans we promised Wyatt we would have an armed truce so let's work together on this."

"Alright Prue but I reserve the right to bitch and complain about anything that I don't like."

"Deal." they both said at the same time and shook on it.

* * *

"Come on Chris it's a real possibility ." Henry complained to his older cousin.

"Yeah Hank I'm sure it was a clan of demonic female assassins that wanted to kidnap you as a baby because they knew you were going to grow up to be a stud. That's it I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner it makes perfect sense." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Quick question do you two normally fight this much ?" Phoebe asked both of her nephews about to get on her last nerve.

"No Aunt Phoebe we only fight like this when we know we're going to be in deep shit and we try to shift the blame to the other guy." Henry answered for both of them.

" I think Bubba there might have a point it could be Demonatrix or another group like them if a upper level demon is behind this attempt to kidnap the kids." Piper replied.

"Only my son could come up with an off the wall idea like that and then have Piper say he has a point." Paige said and then thought of something else. "Henry why do we call you Bubba ?" she asked.

" I can't tell you that ma. Hell I don't even really know why you call me that if it makes you feel any better I'm not holding out on you." Henry Jr replied evenly after seeing the warning glance that Chris was shooting him.

"Anyway Piper do you want to send Billie undercover to see if she can find something out about what's going on down there .." Paige started to ask but was cut off when a shower of gold orbs appeared for a third time that night.

This time three young men appeared out of the orbs and once again the sisters knew one of the men it was Wyatt. They however did not know the other blonde man or the dark headed man with him.

Henry Jr quickly rectified that situation by yelling out "Hey look Chris it's Wyatt and the demon boys." that told the sisters that the two men with Wyatt were C.J. and Chuck.

"What happened Wy did you guys use a bad spell to get here too?" Chris asked his older brother.

"Yeah that and Uncle Coop gave me a replica of his ring although I'm not sure why." Wyatt said holding out his hand showing a ring that looked exactly like Coop's. Coop just stayed back in the corner he was in and didn't say a word he knew what the ring was for but he couldn't tell them that just yet.

"Ok Wy, Chuck, and Demon boy. Here's the short version of the story some demons kidnaped Chuck and Lily in order to get to our baby selves but we don't know which demons are behind it. So now we're trying to figure out a way to lure the demons out." Henry said making a long story short.

'How about this Wyatt , Chuck, and Little Coop go downstairs and check on the kids. C.J. see if you can't get a premonition off of one of them. Then me and Hank will stay up here and I'll help Dad and Uncle Henry flip through the book. While Hank helps mom and the aunts with potions." Chris suggested hoping Wyatt would go for it.

"Alright little brother we'll try that and for what it's worth I'm sorry I let you try that spell." Wyatt said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Wy it's not your fault I'm a big boy." Chris reassured his big brother.

"Come on demon boys let's go check out the kids." Wyatt ordered and both half demons went to follow him.

"Wyatt don't call them that Derek is downstairs and I'm standing right here." Phoebe admonished him.

"Oh fuck my dad's here he's so gonna flip out on me." Chuck groaned

"Language Charles." Piper scolded him even though Chris and Henry had been cussing the whole time they had been in the attic.

A point that Paige pointed out to her "Didn't my son call your's a jack off earlier ?"

"Yes but Derek will kill him if he slips and says that in front of his little self and you know it. I'm just looking out for him." Piper said dismissing them from the attic.

" Send Billie up here to help with potions." Paige called behind them.

"Alright Aunt Paige." C.J. answered.

"C. Perry you do know you just let Wy go down stairs with J.D. right ? It'll be the whole Uncle Coop thing all over again." Henry said pointing at his uncle to emphasize his statement.

"I know he's over protective but he sure can't keep a secret like Aunt Phoebe." Chris added.

"Hey I'm standing right here you two be nice or Chris I won't give you anything for your sixth birthday and the same goes for you too Henry." Phoebe said in mock seriousness

"Ok I surrender Aunt Phoebe we'll be nice." Jr said going back to brewing his potions.

"Well Cole tried his best for us but he couldn't find anything else out so where do we go from here?" Phoebe asked the mood turning serious again.

"Hank and I could orb to the underworld and see what's going on if you want." Chris offered

"Absolutely not you two are not orbing to the underworld by yourselves." Piper said nixing that idea.

Before anyone could say anything else Wyatt and Phoebe's half demon son came running back into the attic.

"I got a premonition off of little Chuck the name of the demon we're looking for is Kracken." C.J. announced excitedly.

"On it." Big Henry said and started flipping through the book and when he found the page he was looking for he read it aloud "Kraken is a mid-level demon whose sole ambition is to rise to the top of the underworld. He is known to use demons for hire to collect powers for himself. He can be vanquished by using any basic vanquishing potion."

"Good job boys now we have something to go on." Piper said praising all of them including Big Henry.

"The question now is how do we find him?" Leo asked trying to be helpful

"I have an idea. Kraken is after our younger versions maybe we could bait him somehow. How's that sound demon boys." Henry Jr said looking from Chuck to C.J. and then over at Wyatt.

"No , No, Hell No, Absolutely Not Hank. Not me this time." C.J. raved

" I agree with C.J. you boys aren't using yourselves as bait." Phoebe said firmly.

"Come on demon boy you know we'll all be right there to back you up. Chuck will even be the one to take you in and pretend to collect the bounty. All you have to do is glamour to look like little Wyatt. " Henry Jr begged.

"You know I hate to say it but little Henry makes a valid point it could work very well. It's a good plan." Paige said a little pride for her son coming out in her voice.

"Only one change to the plan we go with them to back them up." Piper said warming to Henry Jr's idea.

"Henry Victor Matthews Jr you very well might be a certified genius that's a pretty damn good idea." Paige said wrapping him into a hug.

"He's not a genius Aunt Paige he's a ...." Wyatt started to say but Chris put his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Wyatt I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now but you're going to stand by Uncle Henry and not say anything else that's not relevant." Chris ordered his brother and he obeyed.

"Aunt Pay you know you are one of my best girls next my mom and Aunt Phee Phee . So you know why I can't let Wyatt finish that sentence." Chris said using the nicknames he had given his aunts as a child.

"Future Consequences." all three sisters said at the same time.

"You got it. Now lets find this demon's location so we can kick his evil ass." Chris replied with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Wy the next time you lose the two momma's boys you're on your on especially if my dad is involved in any way. I'm alright and he's smothering me." Chuck told Wyatt and clapped C.J. hard on the arm again causing him to wince.

C.J. then had to carefully pull the fabric of his shirt out of the burn on his shoulder.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell II what happened to you and why didn't you let your cousin heal you?" Coop asked his son with concern in his voice.

"It's fine daddy it only hurts when someone touches it or when I touch it. But it hurts me just as bad to get healed because I'm half demon." C.J. explained using his childhood name for his dad.

"Those damn elders are so stupid he's part witch too. Bubba heal your cousin." Paige said her frustration with the powers that be very evident in her voice.

"Yes ma." Henry said as he went over and put his hands over his cousin's shoulder and waited for the familiar glow to emit from his hands and heal him.

"Thanks Hank you never hurt me as bad as Wyatt does." C.J. said getting his game face on.

"So how are we gonna find Kracken's location ?" Wyatt asked daring to speak and sure enough chris was staring him down.

"Oh I've got that under control. Cole can you come to the manor we need you again." Phoebe yelled out and sure enough ripples of him shimmering in showed up seconds later.

"What do you need Phoebe?" Cole asked

"Where's Kracken's lair located ?" C.J. asked for his mother

Cole could sense the demon and him and asked "Can you track a shimmer?" C.J. just nodded so Cole went on "Well I'll shimmer in ahead of you and then you can track me there when you're ready."

"This better not be a trap Cole." Piper warned

"Piper I wouldn't lead my own son into a trap." Cole stated matter factly and then added "Yeah I know he's mine I can sense it in him." And with that cole shimmered out of the room.

"Ok mom you got the potions ready?" Chris asked ten minutes later

"Yeah I'm ready what about you guys." Piper asked everyone nodded there readiness.

"Game plan one more time Wyatt stay with J.D. and help him protect the kids. The rest of us down to the underworld." Paige said running through the game plan one more time.

With that C.J. waved a hand in front of his face and glamoured into the four year old version of Wyatt and he and Chuck shimmered out.

"Be safe guys." Wyatt said walking up hugging his brother and cousin then repeating the process with his mother and aunts.

* * *

_Now I remember why I avoid the underworld at all costs_ Chuck thought to himself as he led C.J. through a large lavish throne room. The demon sitting on the throne looked like a normal man had it not been for the fireball that appeared in his hand when he noticed Chuck's presence.

"My liege I come bearing with me the twice blessed to complete your powers." Chuck said bowing down trying very hard to be believable.

Kracken walked up to Chuck and said "Your only half demon."

"Only the good half." Chuck replied wanting to puke appalled by what he was having to say. When he got home Henry and Chris were so finding a way to make Piper cook for him.

"No matter anyone who can not only bring me the son of a Charmed One but the Twice Blessed is all demon in my book." Kracken said with an evil grin on his face.

"Now time to deal with this twice blessed brat." Kracken said pulling an atheme. When the demon said this the half manticore yelled now and Piper froze the room and C.J. returned to his original form.

Piper unfroze the room and all three sisters and Billie threw their potions at the demon whose lasts words were "This isn't the end."

"They all always say that." Henry Jr said

"You know I so agree with you son of mine. Let's go home." Paige said.

Henry walked over to Billie and said "Cosmic Taxi home Aunt Billie ?"

"Sure why not?" Billie said and gave him her arm

Chris went over and grab Piper and said "I guess I can take one of my best girls home." and she took his hand.

"What about you mom it's not the cosmic taxi but it'll get us there." C.J. asked knowing Phoebe hated to shimmer worse than his dad did.

"Sure you only live once let's live it up my boy." She replied to him a smile on her face.

With that they either orbed or shimmered out of the underworld.

* * *

When they all rematerialized back in the attic Phoebe said "I don't think I can ever get used to that." everyone just laughed at her.

Wyatt had been waiting for them in the attic when they got back and he said "Chris never again do you get to go on a mission without me all I did was worry."

Chris's response of "Relax mom." caused Piper to shoot him a warning glance.

"Well as long as we have all the kids here we might as well summon Grams for the Wiccaning.' Paige said practically.

"If you guys are going to summon Grams find a way to send us home first." Henry Jr protested.

Causing Chris to laugh and say "Let's just say Hank and Grams have unresolved issues like Hank loves grandpa."

"You guys don't need a spell to send you home that's why Wyatt has the ring." Coop said speaking for the first time since they got back from the underworld.

"How does it work Uncle Coop ?" Wyatt asked not sure how to make it work.

"All you have to do is think about where you want to go and have the desire in your heart and it will take you there." Coop explained.

"You guys about ready to go I've got Piper's fridge to raid when we get back I' m starving." Chuck stated.

"Demon boy number two you're always hungry but let's go home." Wyatt said.

The boys walked around the room and said their good byes.

"Take care of each other." Piper told Wyatt and Chris.

"Be good." Phoebe warned C.J.

"Try not to be such a smart ass Junior. You're too much like me." Paige told Henry

"Charles Derek behave yourself or I'll beat you." Derek warned Chuck.

With that all the guys stood huddled in a group touching so they could be transported home.

"Wait a minute." Billie yelled and pulled out camera and took a picture of them.

They all laughed and in a second they disappeared in a giant pink glow.

"Alright he's gone let's summon Grams now." Paige said laughing

"I told you about naming him Henry Victor." Phoebe replied a smirk on her face.

"At least it's not Clyde like Big Henry's is." Coop said chuckling

"Which brings us back to Leo what is your middle name ?" Henry asked picking up where he left off.

"No way I'm not telling you there is no way in hell." Leo replied.

"Leo just tell the big kids so they'll shut up." Paige said trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok fine my name is Leonardo Roosevelt Lincoln Wyatt." Leo said bowing his head in defeat.

"That's not too bad Mr. President Henry still has us both beat with Clyde." Coop said laughing.

"Really I can beat that my name is Victor Sheldon Bennett." Victor said grinning

"I give up my crown even Clyde is better than Sheldon." Henry said laughing.

"You boys had your fun now let's summon grams." Piper said seriously causing all the men even J.D. and Derek to groan.

* * *

The living room of Wyatt's apartment was still a mess when all the boys appeared in the middle of it.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I leave for a few hours and you destroy our apartment." Chris yelled at his brother channeling his mother's OCD.

"Relax Chris I'll clean it for you." a voice said a voice that sounded an awful lot like Piper's.

They looked around and noticed that all the parents were there.

"That little lesson from the Elders was to show you that you guys are linked for a reason you're stronger together so don't let anything separate you." Paige explained to them.

"Yeah I even wrote those spells I hope you liked them." Big Henry said laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Uncle Henry since when do you write spells?" C.J. asked

"Well he never has wrote a perfect one." Coop said and laughing at his brother-in-law.

"That's all right and good but I need food after what I've been through." Chuck pleaded with them. "Chris cook for me it's your and Hank's fault that I had to do what I just did. Or Hank you make tasty food you can cook for me." Chuck continued to beg.

"I'm with my half manticore friend here you and Hank are the ones who used us as bait you should have to feed us." C.J. agreed.

"If you guys will either orb or shimmer us back to the manor. I made food the girls are there setting it out." Piper explained to the boys

Chuck walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug so tight that she was lifted off the ground before shimmering out with her.

Everyone left in the room just shook their head laughed and grabbed a non-orbing relative and went back to the manor. They all shared the same thought Piper was going to kill Chuck.

* * *

Grams called forth all the matriarchs of the Halliwell line the Elders had even let her summon Prue. "I call upon the women of the Halliwell line to bless Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell, Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell, Cooper Jacob Halliwell, and Charles Derek Bradford.".

Patty had insisted that Grams add Chuck in after all he had done to help and it gave Derek peace of mind in the process.

Then something happened that managed to shock all of them out of the blue even Sam showed up. Now everyone knew what Patty had been up to while they were in the underworld. Sam and Victor glared at each other but neither one said anything.

This was the first of many events that the two men would share together and they learned to at least be civil to one another.

* * *

As the years went on the demon attacks lessened but did not do away all together.

Piper finally had the little girl she saw we they took their trip to the future and named her Melinda Paige Halliwell. Piper also opened two restaurants and another club in addition to P3.

Leo continued to serve as the headmaster for magic school and helped the kids develop their whitelighter powers.

Phoebe had two more girls and named them Valerie Christina Halliwell and Penelope Marie Halliwell. Phoebe continued to write for the Bay Mirror and was eventually given her own radio show titled Ask Phoebe. She also wrote a series of books on relationships with a little help from Coop it came in handy being married to a cupid.

Coop kept up his work as a Cupid roaming the world trying to help people find love. But he always made time for Phoebe and his kids. He made it his mission in life to keep his son on the path of good and as a result C.J. was almost as good a cupid as he was. After Coop got tired of being a full time Cupid he semi-retired and became a marriage counselor and opened his own dating service he could help more people this way.

Paige had a set of twin girls after Henry Jr. She named them Carly Janice Matthews and Patricia Charlotte Matthews. Paige went back to being a Social Worker shortly after Henry was born but still managed to have the time to help Leo train the kids to be great whitelighters and help her charges.

Henry left the parole office after the birth of his son to become a detective but he found that it kept him away from home to much so he transferred back to being a parole officer. He eventually reached the rank of Captain so he now runs the parole division. He was never too busy with work to help his kids or his nieces and nephews. From time to time he was even known to write spells for the sisters though they could never figure out how he got so good at it.

Derek went to work as an engineer for the construction company Victor started and had to work late a lot so Chuck spent most of his free time at the manor so his dad didn't worry about him.

Eva worked long shifts at the hospital so it was not an uncommon thing for the twins to spend a lot time at the manor. Somehow though she and Derek found the time to start up an on again off again relationship that resulted in two children a son and a daughter.

Billie and J.D. eventually married and had three kids of their own. Billie went to work as the manager of Voodoo Piper's second night club. J.D. tended to his whitelighter duties and took care of the kids at night while Billie worked.

Victor wanting to make sure he had a way to make sure his grand kids were taken care of opened a construction company that he allowed J.D. help him run so he could still watch the kids. Still feeling guilty about the way he raised his girls Victor helped coach every sport his grandsons played along with his sons-in-law and he never missed anything his granddaughters had at school.

Wyatt is a med student and is currently a resident at the local hospital in addition to helping his mom out by bartending and helping his charges from time to time. He was a medic in the Navy for two years before he got hurt and was discharged.

After graduating high school Chris joined the Marine Reserves to pay for college and to give him a taste of a normal life. Chris currently is a plain clothes police officer on days when he doesn't have classes he also helps his mom by bartending but he hardly ever is given charges by the Elders.

Henry Jr also joined the Marines after he graduated. He also works as a plain clothes cop while attending school. Chris is like the big brother Henry never had so Henry Sr managed to pull some strings and get them assigned as partners. Henry also plays baseball for his college while managing to have a charge every now and then.

Prue is currently studying to be a social worker like her Aunt Paige and to make money she works as a secretary at South Bay Social Services. She only uses her powers when necsecary to help fight demons since she doesn't really have control of her hearting. She likes to set up all her friends on dates in her spare time giving into her cupid nature.

C.J. being a lot like his mother took off to Europe for six months after he graduated highschool. He is currently studying to be a lawyer which bothers Phoebe and Coop since that's what Cole did. C.J. works at his dad's dating service when he's not in school putting to use all the cupid skills his dad taught him as a child. He works hard not to let his demon half corrupt him.

Chuck currently is a bartender at Voodoo or P3 five nights a week and he is a high school gym teacher during the afternoons three days a week while he studies to get his degree to be a kindergarten teacher. Chuck like C.J. worries about his demon half corrupting him and works not to let it.

Roman is the only one in the group not in school. Under Piper's watchful supervision growing up Ro turned into a world class chef. Piper hired him to be a chef at Charmed one of her restaurants after he graduated high school. He is working up to her making him head chef one day. He sometimes helps J.D. by running errands for Victor's company during the day time since he works dinner four days a week.

- The End-

Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Phoebe Halliwell - Alyssa Milano

Leo Wyatt - Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Guest Starring:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Patty- Finola Hughes

Grams- Jennifer Rhodes

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

J.D. Williams- Jay Kenneth Johnson

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nickolae- Emmanuelle Vaugier

Special Appearances By:

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt


End file.
